


In Which Jane Loses Her Legs

by theblackempress



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackempress/pseuds/theblackempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane gets stuck under a rock when rock-climbing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Jane Loses Her Legs

**Author's Note:**

> A five-sentence fanfiction starter from my friend drakkynfyre47. I went too far. :3

Jane clawed at the side of the rock, feeling blood run down her hands. Her fingertips were bleeding and her back legs were crushed by the enormous rock. Roxy had taken her out rock climbing, but she had fallen down in a rockslide and gotten trapped.

“I’ll go call for help!” Roxy called, running off. Jane started to sob, afraid that she would die there and then.

Hours passed and she started to give up hope. The air began to whip around her as a helicopter hovered in the air. A couple paramedics were lifted down.There was a raven-haired boy with dorky, square glasses, and another with hair and a face white as snow. They began to examine her, and the black-haired boy said, “We’re going to have to amputate.”

Jane let out a cry of fear, and the albino knelt down beside her. “Shh, shh, it’s going to be okay. It’ll be real quick and everything is going to be fine. Do you believe me?” he asked, putting a pillow under her head.

She nodded, and the paramedic took her hand as the other injected morphine to dull her legs. The amputation was clear and quick, and they bandaged her with ease. They strapped her down in a gurney and lifted her up in the helicopter.

“Hey, ma’am, you alright?” The albino asked her. She looked up at him and nodded. “What’s your name?”

“Jane,” she croaked. He laced his fingers with hers.

He flashed a smile. “It’s nice to meet you, Jane. My name’s Dave.”


End file.
